


Siamo soli, amore, baciami

by smoopsis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoopsis/pseuds/smoopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few weeks stuck in the library, Laura has found Carmilla's collar. Expanding on the bad places minds went at the beginning of the finale. Post 2x36/Season 0 smutty one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siamo soli, amore, baciami

“Laura. Cupcake. What are you doing?”

Carmilla’s voice echoed through the stacks. Laura looked up from her task, smiled to herself, and decided not to reply.

“Laura?”

The voice was closer, more urgent. Laura finished the knot she was tying and straightened up, waiting for Carmilla to find her. Soft footfalls landed behind her and she turned her head, nuzzling into Carmilla’s cheek.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

She pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s- her ex’s- Carmilla’s jaw and turned around, looping her arms to clasp her hands behind Carmilla’s neck. 

“I was worried.” Carmilla pouted slightly. “You can’t go wandering off in here, the library is very unpredictable. Not to mention sentient.”

“Sorry Carm.”

“What are you doing back here anyway?”

Laura grinned again and trailed one hand across Carmilla’s neck, taking note of the shiver it caused, before reaching to the table behind her.

“I was thinking… about you.”

“Mmm.” Carmilla’s voice deepened. “What about me, sweetheart?”

Laura leaned forwards, pressed a soft kiss to Carmilla’s lips. “We keep doing this.”

“Doing what?” The slight smirk betrayed that Carmilla knew exactly what she was talking about. Laura rolled her eyes and kissed her again, longer and deeper this time. When she pulled away, the smirk was gone and Carmilla’s eyes were darker.

“This. But we never talk about it. We broke up, and then I saved you, and now we’re trapped here and we never talk about it.”

“What is there to say, cupcake?”

There was a pause before Laura nodded slightly and let it go. She drew her hand from behind her back, letting the collar dangle from her finger so that Carmilla could see it.

“What are you doing with that?” Carmilla’s eyebrow quirked up.  
“Well.” Laura took the collar in both hands and unbuckled it slowly. “Last night I had this dream. This really awful dream. You were on your knees in front of me…” She paused, watching Carmilla’s face, gauging her reaction. “And you were wearing this.”

Carmilla’s eyebrow raised higher. This could go one of two ways. Laura waited.

“And that was awful because…?”

Laura smiled mischievously and leaned to whisper into Carmilla’s ear. “Because it was just a dream.”

Carmilla’s lips parted slightly, the “Oh” escaping her mouth barely more than a breath. In gentle, measured movements, Laura lifted the collar and placed it over Carmilla’s throat. Carmilla was staring straight into her eyes, and made no move except to swallow once, aggressively, before the leather obscured her throat from view. 

“Carm.” Laura paused again, and then threaded the strap through the buckle on the front, drawing the collar tight around Carmilla’s neck. A thin piece of rope dangled from the ring on its front down over Carmilla’s chest and swayed between them. “I missed you so much.”

She hadn’t meant to be emotional. The stillness in the room was heavy, but comforting. Carmilla was in front of her, open to her, surrendering to her. 

“I know.” Carmilla’s eyes searched Laura’s face and then she melted forwards, kissed Laura gently and lovingly. Laura’s left hand reached up to cup Carmilla’s face, fingers threading through her hair as their mouths opened at the same time, tongues twisting together. Her right hand traced over Carmilla’s side and grasped the rope between them. When she pulled gently on it, Carmilla broke the kiss with a quiet murmur. Her eyes were open wide. Looking at Carmilla like this, Laura felt, was like looking into a well. There was a depth of feeling that Laura couldn’t even begin to see the bottom of, and it scared her. And it scared her to know that she probably looked the same.

They stood for a moment, until Laura realised the extent of Carmilla’s patience and smiled. How long would she wait like that, if Laura asked? She leaned forwards again, pressed a kiss to Carmilla’s nose, and then pulled down on the rope until Carmilla was forced to drop to her knees. Her eyelids fluttered, and Laura was shocked at the arousal she could see. It brought a smirk to Carmilla’s face.

“I didn’t know you were so kinky, cupcake. You’re full of surprises.”

“Ditto,” Laura breathed, “Carm…”

Carmilla reached forward and grasped the backs of Laura’s thighs, her eyes travelling slowly down Laura’s body. 

“Shh.” Her head fell forwards against Laura’s stomach, pushing the fabric of her shirt up until the hot mouth pressed directly into her skin. Kisses trailed along her abs and Carmilla’s hands ran teasingly up and down the backs of Laura’s thighs. Want built steadily in Laura’s core, delicious and tight, until she shook herself and tugged again on the rope in her hand. The quiet growl that followed from Carmilla reverberated through her skin and settled.

“Look at me, Carmilla.”

Dark brown eyes fluttered slowly up, and Laura brushed a strand of hair away from Carmilla’s forehead. 

“I want you to look at me while you fuck me.” Please, she almost added, but was grateful that she hadn’t when a low whine escaped Carmilla. Cold hands drifted over her ass and traced the waistband of jeans, before deftly unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. Their gazes fixed together, Laura wrapped more of the rope around her hand, shortening the leash until Carmilla’s face was fixed bare inches from Laura’s centre. 

Steady hands pushed Laura’s jeans down, her underwear following shortly, and there was a brief struggle as Carmilla tried to pull the clothes off Laura’s feet with her movement restricted. Laura almost giggled, but the intense stare on Carmilla’s face kept her quiet. And moments later soft lips caressed her intimately, drawing a long, shuddering moan. Laura’s eyes flickered closed; her hips pumped forwards and pressed her clit against Carmilla’s tongue, harder, wetness already running down her thighs. The bliss was gone too soon, and Laura opened her eyes with a frown to see Carmilla still staring at her.

“Laura.” She tutted. She leaned in again to drag her tongue slowly along the length of Laura’s pussy. “This goes both ways. I want you to look at me while I fuck you.”

Her insides clenched violently, and Laura could only nod and watch Carmilla press forwards again, tracing shapes and drawing sensations that Laura had long forgotten. Two fingers traced the inside of her thigh, brushed over her opening and paused, waiting. Another nod and the fingers entered her slowly, filling and stretching while soft kisses danced over her clit. Laura was panting now, her eyes locked on Carmilla’s, heat rising from every touch to blossom over her chest and neck.

“Harder.”

Carmilla’s pupils dilated and her hand moved faster, pushing and pulling and curling over and again. The coil low in her belly pulsed, burned, and Laura pressed her other hand to the back of Carmilla’s head, gripping her long hair and using it to force Carmilla’s mouth harder against her. She rocked against Carmilla’s face, awash with the physical sensations and the brightness in Carmilla’s eyes. It pinned her in place, unfolded her, and watched as she fell apart, clutching helplessly at the rope restraining Carmilla. 

Her shaking hand pulled the leash hard, forcing Carmilla to her feet until their foreheads pressed together. She wanted to close her eyes again, block out Carmilla’s gaze as the aftershocks ran through her body. But neither of them could look away, locked in place and thrumming with energy not yet spent.


End file.
